


you won't fool the children of the revolution

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: Doors for the Youth, Ted Zed
Genre: (named after the star not the harry potter character), Alcohol, Karaoke, M/M, Mustang Margaritas, Sirius the dog, Which Never Actually Happened, in memory of doors for the youth, overuse of the phrase "hell yeah"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Jamie meets Ted, forgets about it, meets him again and they start a band. Probably forever unfinished.Better known to the few people that care as What Age Texas, official title taken from Children of the Revolution by T-Rex.





	1. Mustang Margaritas

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic i ever wrote back in january. it's weird to actually be posting it

What Age Texas Ch. 1: Mustang Margaritas

"Jamie," Alex muttered in a hushed voice so as not to offend anyone standing within listening distance, "this club's too crowded and to be honest it looks a little too run down for my taste."

"Seriously, Alex? Did you already forget the meaning behind this whole trip? You're going in and you're not gonna bum me out. Got it? That's all I ask."

"Got it." Alex remarked with a slight hint of hesitancy prior to answering.

The pair moved through the entrance area before walking into what Jamie admits to be a fairly neglected appearing building. The crowd on the other hand seemed to have looked past the outward appearance of the location and were giving the club an air of excitement and fun much to Alex's surprise. Jamie was loving this place already, while Alex on the other hand was still not feeling it as much. He knew he just needed to get a couple drinks in him and he'd be relaxed enough to enjoy himself. 

While Alex went off in one direction to get the pair some drinks to start off with, Jamie headed off into another to grab some seats. 

Alex returned to find Jamie seated at a round table conversing with a small group of friends. He sat Jamie's drink down in front of him and took a seat, beginning to down his own quickly, hoping the alcohol would go into effect soon. 

Jamie nudged Alex's arm, seizing his attention away from his margarita, and began to introduce the others surrounding them. A half of the group being made up of two brothers, both fairly tall with curly blonde hair, ones darker than the other, but still blonde. The lighter blonde introduced himself to Alex, stating his name was Ted. At first impression he seemed timid, but overall a nice kid. Alex knew he had to be young as he noticed the 'X' in Sharpie on the back of his hand. The man then turned his attention to who appeared to be the older of the two and continued to talk to him, switching his focus between his new friend and how concerningly low his drink was getting. Jamie noticed the same, as Alex was continually stirring the mixture trying to get every last bit, and offered to get up and get another round for the table. He gestured for Ted to join him as he stood up to head for the bar area. 

As they approached the counter Jamie ordered the tables' drinks and turned to Ted, letting him order whatever he would want. Ted flashed his 'X' at Jamie before explaining that he was still only 20 and would have to share someone else's as he had been doing all night. Jamie had forgotten he was so young mostly due to the fact that Ted didn't act like someone four years younger. Jamie had enjoyed talking to the boy and especially liked how the conversation was going as they had quite a bit in common, especially their taste in music, giving them so much more to talk about. 

Jamie ordered some extra shots on top of everything, handing two off to Ted once they arrived at the table. Ted was unsure at first knowing that if he got drunk he would most likely do something he'd regret and he especially didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Jamie. Jamie sensed his apprehensiveness and began taking shots on his own loosening up a little bit himself, hoping that Ted would then feel comfortable enough to follow his lead. Ted didn't want to seem scared in front of Jamie, so he began on his first shot. Jamie watched as the boy quickly recovered from the burning sensation in his throat and moved onto the next one. 

Alex watched the pair, a slight look of discontentment on his face. He grew bored of the view and decided to move to a seat at the bar. 

Jamie didn't even notice his friends disappearance and continued focusing his attention on Ted, who by then was already slightly buzzed, but not as much as himself. The two had been watching the crowd, finding entertainment in a few specific people attempting but too wasted to make their way around the club.

"Come on," Jamie said as he stood up, downing another shot before heading to the front of the room.

"Wait...what?"

Jamie turned around, still walking nodding his head at Ted, gesturing for the boy to go with him. Ted stood up, quickly taking a shot to loosen up even more so before hurrying to catch up with the other. 

"I swear to god Jamie if you think I'm gonna do karaoke with you..." Ted faded off as he watched Jamie pick up both microphones and hold one out to him.

"Hell no."

"Hell yes." Jamie replied to Ted as he apprehensively took the mic and the music started up. 

The pair both had a decent amount of alcohol in their system, enough to allow Jamie to forget about all the people watching, but not enough for Ted to feel completely comfortable enough to sing in front of them. He stood next to Jamie, as the man began singing an improvised solo, slightly slurring his words during the duration of it. Ted couldn't help himself as he began laughing at the situation he was currently in and hoping he wouldn't remember it the next day, began singing along too. Jamie smiled at Ted as the two finished out the song. He found it amusing how noticeably uncomfortable Ted was, but at the same time he was beginning to get kind of into it. 

Both of them exited the stage as soon as the song was through, heading back to their table, both with adrenaline coursing through them along with the liquor. Ted realized he had a slight longing for the moment to have lasted longer. As he was singing on stage, Jamie had made eye contact with him the entire time, easing most of the anxieties he had while up there. It was almost a feeling of comfort he supposed. 

Jamie noticed while on stage that Alex was no longer at the bar and looking around he saw no sign of the man. He headed to the bathroom to check, hoping Alex wouldn't be in there, but knowing he had probably over done it on the alcohol as he usually did. After finding Alex sick in one of the stalls he decided they should head back to the hotel to rest up for their drive tomorrow. Jamie lifted up Alex by the arm, easing him up and helping him walk out to the taxi he had called moments earlier. Once Alex was loaded into the backseat, Jamie ran inside to see the younger man one last time. 

Back in the bar, Ted waited patiently at the table, sipping on some drink his brother had brought him. Jamie weaved through the crowd, quickly trying to make his way to find Ted to say his goodbyes. The blonde's eyes lit up at the sight of Jamie approaching the table, until he had to break the news to him that he needed to get Alex back. Taking a hold of Ted's arm, Jamie thanked him for being so enjoyable to hang out with and swiftly made his way back to the car. Ted watched as the man he felt a genuine connection with disappear into the crowd. He fiddled with his necklace, wishing he had someone to keep him company as his brother had moved to sit at the bar with some girl. Jamie remained on his mind, but he couldn't explain why. He had enjoyed hanging out with him and wished for more time with him. He blamed the alcohol for being unusually sentimental toward an almost complete stranger, but he had hope that they could meet up again someday. He felt the determination to make it happen well up in him as he continued fidgeting with the initials strung around his neck, still humming the karaoke track.


	2. The beginning of DftY

  Reclining on his couch, Jamie scrolled past yet another page of recommendations on Youtube. He had always had a passion for discovering new music and an equal passion for sharing it with others. For a while now, he would spend his free time digging through the internet searching for new artists, willing to try just about anything. 

At the time, though, almost everything on the screen he had already viewed. Eventually, an unfamiliar thumbnail came into sight and he eagerly began the video, hoping for something interesting. The video was a little strange (it included several shots of  lipstick marks and the silhouette of a dancing, naked woman), but overall the song was almost mesmeric and he fell in love with it immediately. 

He tweeted the link, tagging the artist, along with the usual addition of him recommending that his followers go listen to it. 

      A few hours away, Ted sat on the floor of his Bristol home, his synth resting on his lap, humming to himself trying to figure out the next series of notes to add. He was beginning to grow frustrated at his lack of concentration, as he had been in the same position for an hour, but with hardly any progress made on the song. He decided a break might be best; just something to clear his mind. 

Setting the synth aside, he climbed up onto his couch behind him, checking his phone before noticing an unfamiliar name displayed on his screen: Jamie William. A smile appeared on his face the instant he remembered the man he met almost a year ago at a club while accompanying his brother on a business trip. 

The name alone brought many neglected memories as well as feelings to resurface. He often thought of Jamie, remembering the unexpected connection they had, but over the course of the past year many of the details of those memories had begun to fade. He had always hoped to reconnect with Jamie, but never had the courage to reach out to him. It was Ted's understanding that the tweet was Jamie's way of trying to get back in touch, unbeknownst to him that it was mere coincidence that Jamie had stumbled across his music. 

With an air of excitement surrounding him, Ted quickly began to devise the perfect tweet in response, hoping to coerce Jamie into conversation. He began to get antsy and decided to continue work on his song, trying to keep his mind off of the wait. No more than 5 minutes had passed before he heard his phone alerting him that there was a notification. He snatched his phone up off the ground, hopes high, as he impatiently unlocked it. 

"'Cause it's good for my voice'," the response read. Ted bit his lip, trying to remain calm as he replied back with a simple "Hell yeah!" Jamie had remembered that night. The fact that he replied to Ted's tweet of "'I drive a rolls Royce'" with the next line of the song they had sung that night together was proof of it. This surprised him, as Jamie was pretty wasted by the time he dragged Ted into doing karaoke, but he wasn't about to question it. All that was important was that he remembered. That was definitely a hopeful sign.

       Back in London, Jamie was unable to contain his excitement at now knowing that the man he happened to befriend in the club just so happened to be a singer and one that he actually liked the music of. Only after piecing together several bits of information did he come to this conclusion that he had no idea the man he met in Vegas was the same man whose music he discovered just moments earlier. Him and Ted messaged each other the rest of the evening, reminiscing about the night at the club and what's happened in their lives since then. 

Jamie became enthralled while hearing about Ted's career. He had always been incredibly drawn into anything related to the music business, as he wished to enter into it one day.  
        
"Can I ask your opinion on something," Jamie messaged.   
        
Taking his gaze away from the Clifton Bridge lights illuminating his room through his window, Ted looked down at his phone and replied with "Of course". Jamie proceeded to explain in detail his long dreamed of concept of being a singer and hoped Ted would be able to advise him on how to do so. 

It was then that Ted conceived the idea to invite Jamie to collaborate with him. The former of the two was unsure of what he would want to do, whether it be an something as major as an album or just a simple writing project, but he knew for certain that he wanted to work with Jamie. Eager to begin as soon as possible, the Londoner arranged for them to meet at his home a few weeks later. Ted was equally restless and immediately agreed to every suggestion Jamie offered. 

His heart was racing the entire duration of their conversation at the prospect of this new project. Eventually him and Jamie wished each other a good night after several hours of messaging back and forth, yet they knew they'd be right back at it as soon as they awoke the following morning. Ted, already laying in his bed, turned off his phone for the night and set it on the table to his left. 

He returned to his resting position, staring up at the ceiling, following the fans blades with his eyes as they slowly spun around. It would be another half hour before he finally fell asleep, as he was unable to suppress the euphoria coursing through his body. With a hand entangled in his necklace and what now seemed like a permanent expression of bliss, he allowed himself to doze off, eager to continue the conversation with Jamie the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real tweets!  
> actually, most of this fic is based on real tweets


	3. Glitter and Capes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo this is the good shit

"Sirius, get out of there," Ted told his dog who's head was hidden inside a bush, searching for the squirrel that had just disappeared into it. He yanked on the leash, pulling the Jack Russell Terrier closer to him, as they continued down the road. After getting back into town a few days ago, he knew Sirius was due for a much needed walk around the neighborhood. 

He had been gone for three days, staying with Jamie a couple hours away in London. This last trip had been his second stay with Jamie. The first time was only a day long and was arranged to allow each other to become reacquainted after being apart the last year. The two had also began on a few essential details every new band had to discuss, such as choosing a name among other things. They agreed on almost everything immediately and the band name came pretty easily as it was the same name Ted's band in high school had gone by. 

Doors for the Youth were off to a decent start early on, which was a good sign. This last trip consisted of three days of songwriting, like Jamie had requested. He had been the most excited for this collaboration. Jamie looked up to Ted as an artist and his inspiration. The two connected so well that the lyrics flowed and by the end of the weekend the band had a good start on several songs.

Ted continued guiding the dog along the sidewalk as they passed by 'Leigh Woods', the nearby gated community. The pair then came up on a lanky man with blonde, fluffy hair walking his Yorkshire terrier down his driveway towards them. The dogs greeted each other in the usual way and the men began walking. Jacob, Ted's neighbor, would often join the other pair around the neighborhood and occasionally they would venture across the nearby bridge. Aside from walking together, Jacob and Ted were close friends and would hang out together several times a week. 

Ted appreciated having someone to have around beside his dog, not to say he didn't he love his dog dearly, but living alone was often cause for many lonesome days. Ted's brother Scott had moved in with his girlfriend about a month ago, and his parents were living at their vacation home in France as they usually did this time of year, leaving him alone, with the entire estate to himself. 

Daytimes at the mansion were bearable, but the nights were very lonesome as Ted would wish for the company of another person, as the only sounds present were the empty of the mansion. Jacob would come over a couple nights a week and on most weekends to mess around on synths or just to hang out, often doing so after having more than enough to drink. 

This night was different though. Ted made sure Jacob left at a decent time, as he needed to begin preparing the house in the morning for a visit from Jamie. After having a few drinks and watching some tv, Ted sent Jacob on his way before heading off to his room. He sat on the foot of his bed, lights off, eyes frozen on the suspension bridge as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The bridge lights were cold, uninviting, and harsh to his tired eyes. Many nights he admired the beauty of the bridge, but tonight it just felt as if it were shielded by the blinding glow instead. 

He began thinking about tomorrow and his visitor that was due to arrive around noon and he began to feel the anxiety encapsulating him. This would be the first time they would be staying together in the same house instead of one being in a hotel. Ted bent over, lifting Sirius up onto the bed where he quickly began burying himself in the covers. The dog was then joined by his owner who fell asleep slowly that night as he was overcome with anxiety as well as excitement. 

 

Ted spent most of the morning cleaning the house as well as getting the guest bedroom ready for Jamie, who was due to arrive at anytime. Shortly after Ted had sat down on the couch, Jamie's car pulled up in the drive way and the man walked up to the front of the house to be greeted by his friend. Ted invited him into the house, offering him something to drink. Ted headed off to the kitchen to prepare the drinks as Jamie seated himself on the loveseat, his back to the kitchen. 

"Ted, this place is amazing. I thought I was at the wrong place when I pulled up," Jamie yelled to Ted in the other room. 

"Well, it's really my parents, but thanks. It's definitely got enough room to spare." 

Ted came around the corner to see Jamie staring at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Handing him his drink, he proceeded to have a seat across from the man. They remained there, visiting about this and that until it was time for dinner. Going against Jamie's decision to just order something to be delivered, Ted insisted he cook for them. He was used to cooking for himself as is; one more person wasn't a big difference. Jamie followed his friend into the kitchen to keep Ted company as he prepared their meal, only leaving for a few minutes to play with Sirius outside. 

"Jamie, remind me to show you the new guitar I got after this," the younger man said with a tone of excitement coming through in his words. 

Jamie knew hardly anything about guitars, but quickly grew to appreciate them with the way Ted was able to maneuver them with so much ease and poise. His role in the band was just as important as his band mate's although he hardly felt like it was. Ted was constantly complimenting Jamie on his singing and he appreciated it, but didn't fully agree as he preferred Ted's voice to his own. At times during their recording sessions, Jamie would go silent and listen to Ted singing, taking in every note, every word that escaped his mouth. 

Ted was usually too absorbed in the the music to notice the disappearance of the other mans voice, but there were a few times that Ted had noticed this and kept on singing despite the lack of accompaniment. In his mind, he almost felt as if he were singing to Jamie and the thought of that gave him a reason to sing and play to his best ability. 

After they had both eaten and cleaned up everything, Ted got out his guitar and played a few things he had been working on for Jamie. About an hour passed before Jamie abruptly stood up and made his way to the kitchen, returning with two bottles of Prosecco he had seen on the counter earlier.

"Look, if were gonna make any progress tonight we're gonna need this," Jamie said as he handed Ted a bottle, keeping one for himself.

Ted worked the corkscrew in the top, popping it open, saying "hell yeah" as the cork loosened, falling to the floor. Both men began chugging, only stopping to take a breath every few seconds. Jamie began laughing as he pulled his almost empty bottle away from his mouth. No alcohol had taken effect in their bodies yet, but in twenty minutes or so, they knew they'd be feeling the full effects.

Ted realized he hadn't shown Jamie to his room yet, so the two of them grabbed a suitcase each and headed up the stairs. Ted showed him into the relatively spotless, yet ornately decorated guest room. Jamie sat his bags down, looking around in awe at the intricate design of everything in the room that seemed so perfectly placed. Ted invited him to unpack his things and to use the closet or dressers if he wanted. The younger man then headed downstairs to fiddle around on his guitar as Jamie began removing the contents of his suitcase. 

He had a few things to hang up, so he reached in the closet to grab a hanger accidentally knocking a box over, it spilling over the shelf and onto the floor. He leaned down to pick up the mess and grabbed the ball of fabric at his feet, it unraveling as he did so to reveal what looked like some capes. He stood there bewildered, holding the capes as what seemed like piles of glitter fell on his shoes. At this point the alcohol was kicking in, causing him to think it the best idea to put the cape on and run downstairs to surprise Ted. 

With scoops of glitter in his hand and the second cape in his other he snuck down the hall, peeked over the stairs railing and once he decided Ted wouldn't be able to see him coming, he tiptoed down the stairs running up behind his friend releasing a rain of glitter over his head. Ted remained in place, laughing as a downfall of the stuff fell in front of his eyes.

"What the hell is this," Jamie asked throwing the cape in Ted's lap.

"Oh God. Where did you get that? That's all just random junk from my school days," Ted replied, stifling his laughter only long enough to answer the question.

"Found it in the closet. Put it on. So I'm not the only one wearing a cape."

This only made Ted laugh harder watching Jamie adjust his cape so as not to choke him as he sat down. He complied with the the cape-wearing mans orders and wrapped the cape around his neck, tying it and letting the end fall down to lay a little past his hips. Jamie began, too, laughing at the absurdity of the situation, when suddenly Ted grabbed Jamie by the hand, dragging him outside. Jamie didn't question this as he didn't really care what was happening as long as he was with Ted. 

Ted kept the other man's hand firmly held within his own for several minutes, the two of them just jogging through the neighborhood until they came upon an iron gate. 

"Wait here." 

Ted released Jamies hand as he ran around the side disappearing between some trees. about a minute later he appeared in the opposite side of the gate, now able to simply press a button to open it for Jamie.

"What is this place?"   
Jamie looked around, taking in the sheer amount of trees on either side of the two-laned road, making seeing anything past them impossible. The road seemed to go on for miles ahead of them.

"What fun is a cape when you can't fly with it?" Ted asked Jamie, who was staring at him still unsure of what his friend meant.   
Then out of nowhere, Ted bolted down the road, beckoning for Jamie to do the same, but after Jamie saw Ted's cape flying behind him as he ran he finally understood the reason Ted brought him here. Jamie raced after Ted feeling the weight of his cape being lifted by the wind. 

Ted was right. He felt like he was flying. Like he was weightless. Ted was tiring out and as he slowed down, Jamie was able to catch up to him, grabbing Ted's arm to slow him down. Jamie jogged over to the grassy side of the road before the trees and layer down, trying to catch his breath. 

Ted followed his lead and sat down next to Jamie, his arms stretched behind him. Both men breathing heavily, heads facing upward, gazing at the stars while the moonlight reflected off of them. Jamie glanced over at Ted, smiling at the glitter sprinkled throughout his hair sparkling at every move of his head. He sat up, his heart beating closer to his resting state. The two just sat in the cool grass enjoying the quiet with the exception of the trees brushing together with every breeze. Ted looked over at Jamie smiling, as he combed through his hair with his fingers removing it from his face. 

Jamie didn't know what came over him, whether it be the Prosecco or the adrenaline coursing through him from the run or a mix of both, but he suddenly felt the urge to kiss Ted, and that's exactly what he did. Jamie hooked the knotted cape around Ted's neck with his finger, allowing him to pull the man's head towards his own. They lingered with their faces less than a centimeter apart, locking gazes with each other, feeling the others breath on their faces. 

Jamie suddenly felt the warmth of Ted's hand grasp the back of his neck, pulling him towards him, eliminating any space that was previously between them. Their lips interlocked, taking in the feel of the others. Ted dug his fingers into Jamie's skin as the kiss intensified. Jamie mindlessly had put a hand in Ted's hair, his fingers entangled in the blonde strands. Ted was the first to pull away, needing to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Jamie's as Jamie continued running his fingers through the man's hair, glitter falling out of it with every movement. 

Jamie let out a breathy laugh at the realization that the glitter had spread to his hands and glistened on Ted's skin, sticking to he sweat covering him. Jamie separated himself from the other man, standing up and wiping the grass from him clothing before reaching out a hand to lift Ted up off the ground. They began their walk back towards the house, Jamie's hand gripping Ted's waist, as the glistening lights of the Clifton Bridge lay straight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was always meant to be more of this fic but i got sick of writing it  
> hope you enjoyed this wild ride


End file.
